Memorias de la vida I
by Zibaleth
Summary: Estaba desnuda con Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué es lo peor? Qué se iba a casar en 3 meses, con mi mejor amiga. Y era Ino. ¿Cómo? Me fui 3 años por 1 accidente que me borró 2 años de mi vida y que empiezan a surgir. ¿Lo peor? Recordé que; "Tenía una vida con él"


**Prólogo**

**¡¿Qué ha pasado?**

No sabía precisamente en qué momento, en qué lugar y por qué motivo pero ahora me encontraba sin ropa en una cama muy conocida, pero lo más sorprendente es quien estaba acostado a mi lado. Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que amaba desde los cinco años, aquel que se casaría en tres meses y lo peor de todo, aquel que se casaría con mi mejor amiga, Ino, Así es Ino Yamanaka.

Lo único que recuerdo fue que me había ido a embriagar con Ino con motivo de su "boda", pero realmente lo puse de pretexto para emborracharme por despecho, decepción. Ino me había ganado y aunque me sentía lastimada debía olvidarlo. Fuimos a un bar a la ciudad, recuerdo que bailamos y bebimos hasta perdernos y después nada. No sabía dónde demonios estaba Ino, no sabía de dónde había salido Sasuke y lo principal ¡No sé por qué carajos estaba desnuda con él en su casa!

Pero… ¿Cómo es qué estaban juntos?

Bueno… No lo recuerdo muy bien, yo acababa de regresar de Tokio, había tenido un grave accidente y perdí la memoria y como en Konoha no había el equipo necesario marché con mi padre a Tokio. Y aunque no recuperé mi memoria del todo, recuerdo sólo hasta mis dieciocho años y ahí un hueco de dos años se mostró. Exacto, no recuerdo dos años de mi vida. Aunque varios doctores me han dicho que es temporal, mis esperanzas han caído a través del tiempo.

Regresé hace una semana, bajando el avión como sospeché todos estaban esperándome. La primera en correr a abrazarme fue mi madre, después visualicé a Naruto de la mano de mi amiga Hinata y en ella sobresalía una hermosa bolita en su vientre. Eso realmente me sorprendió ya que donde yo recuerde, Hinata apenas intentaba quitarse los nervios y Naruto lo idiota.

Después Tenten y Neji también estaban juntos, eso no me sorprendía tanto ya que desde los diecisiete años estaban como pareja. Al momento que saludaba a Shikamaru y Temari una voz tan conocida dijo mi nombre, me mejor amiga Ino. Al voltear lo que vi provocó que mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja a oreja se desvaneciera y que mi maleta cayera al piso precipitadamente. Estaba Ino pero junto a ella estaba Sasuke, tomados de la mano.

Me sentí desfallecer en ese momento y lo único que escuché antes de caer al piso inconscientemente fue la dramática voz de mi "amiga" y después todo se tornó negro para mí. Desperté en mi cuarto frente la cara de angustia de mi madre, me reprochó acerca de que aun no estaba preparada para regresar y que mi desmayo había sido la prueba de ello.

Al día siguiente la primera en visitarme fue Ino, iba realmente nerviosa e yo la vi con una cara de pocos amigos. Llorando se disculpó con el pretexto de que cuando me fui enseguida terminó con Sai y que en reuniones y fiestas Sasuke y ella estaban solos (También me dijo que Sasuke también estaba triste pero cuando le pregunté la razón huyó de mi pregunta prosiguiendo con su disculpa).

Me platicó que se fueron acercando y al mes y medio empezaron una relación –sin contar el tiempo que estuvieron "saliendo" (por llamarle así) –y que después de tres años de relación decidieron casarse. En ese momento lo único que pude decir fue "Genial tan sólo un mes y medio de dolor" En ese instante me sentí insignificante para ellos.

Fingí perdonarla y me obligué a mí misma a una sesión de abrazos de más de media hora y sonrisas fingidas. Después de eso vi a todos mis amigos en una bienvenida que hubo en la noche en casa de Hinata y Naruto, incluso vi a Sasuke que me abrazó junto con un beso en mi mejilla. Su actitud me sorprendió ya que yo lo recuerdo como un chico indiferente que sólo me decía "molestia" o "mhp".

Vi al hijo de cuatro años de Tenten y Neji, esto me sorprendió ya que lo que recuerdo era que apenas ellos dos estaban saliendo. Pero claro, nadie me dice nada ya que mi mamá Tsunade se encargó de decir que no recordaba dos años de mi vida y que no podían ayudarme a recordar ya que lo debía hacer por mí misma. Y por supuesto que debían acatar esa orden a menos que quisieran morir. Todo mundo el temía a los golpes de mi madre, golpeaba peor que un hombre.

Hinata sólo me contó lo que había ocurrido en mi ausencia, más que ellos no estaban casados y que tenían un gran problema con la familia Hyüga. Corrieron a Hinata por quedar embarazada, entonces Minato y Kushina los aceptaron en su casa. Dándole trabajo a Naruto que ya había terminado su carrera, mientras Hinata terminaba su carrera de medicina. Sólo faltaban tres meses para que finalizara.

Después de eso me asqueó la escenita tan empalagosa que me daban Sasuke e Ino, y estaba segura que mi amiga lo hacía a propósito ya que siempre trataba de llamar mi atención. Kiba se acercó a saludar junto a Shino con un par de bebidas alcohólicas. Estaba tan molesta que sin querer bebí del vaso de Shino. Lo bueno; Me di cuenta de qué estaba bebiendo, lo malo; Me acabé la bebida de un solo trago.

Agité mi cabeza en señal de lo horrible que sabía, y al darse cuenta todos empezaron a jugar conmigo. Kiba retándome mientras Naruto me reprendía molesto, pero lo que hizo que mi instinto de venganza creciera fue ver la molestia de cierto pelinegro.

Ahí un recuerdo surgió aunque algo vago, era una fiesta o algo similar. Yo estaba borracha y Sasuke regañándome mientras me daba de tomar café cargado en la cocina, le prometía que no volvería a hacer mientras lloraba "típico de mí" y él me daba un beso… Esperen "Eso no es típico de él" De acuerdo, falsa alarma. Un recuerdo inventado por mi mente, jamás Sasuke me besaría, es más. Sasuke Uchiha nunca me vería como mujer.

Lo único que podía recuperar de esa fantasía era algo muy cierto "A Sasuke le mataba que tomara" Así que acepté el reto de Kiba de ver quien se acababa su cuba primero. Por supuesto perdí, pero al ver la rabia de Sasuke en su rostro hacia mi actitud le pedí la revancha. Me sorprendió ganar y además me llevé el premio de mojar mi blusa al tirar por accidente parte de mi bebida en esta. Y así me la pasé toda la noche, como no soy buena tomando me embriagué con la sexta copa, y con la novena ya no tenía cordura. Lo último que recuerdo fue a mí vomitando sobre mi pantalón.

Desperté con una resaca terrible en casa de Naruto, gracias a Dios Hinata no se lo contó a mi madre. Y le inventó una historia realmente creíble "Vio a Sasuke con Ino y lloró hasta quedarse dormida" Aunque me dio mucha rabia debo reconocer que fue lista. Después de esa noche me perdí en fiestas embriagándome y aunque eso no era lo más maduro de mi parte, en el momento en que tomaba y me emborrachaba le prestaba atención a cada estupidez que el tema Sasu-Ino se me olvidaba por completo.

Al pasar de los días mi madre se dio cuenta de mi actitud pero a pesar de verme con reprobación y decepción no me reprochó nada. Aunque mis amigos sí, Naruto me prohibió tomar pero yo lo ignoré y entonces todos llegaron al acuerdo de no invitarme a fiestas con bebidas alcohólicas. Shino y Kiba no los siguieron por lo que Miércoles y Jueves parrandee con ellos y después nada, desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

Hinata me confesó que Sasuke les había amenazado, inclusive se dio de golpes con Kiba. ¡Ja! Como si le importara siquiera un poco. Es por esa razón que recurrí a la única persona que más detestaba en ese momento "Ino". Le inventé un gran cuento de que me alegraba por su boda y para que perdonara mi comportamiento y celebráramos fuéramos a tomarnos unos tragos. Ella gustosa accedió y nos fuimos a un bar.

Recuerdo bailar, tomar, fumar e inclusive coquetee con algunos hombres. Lo que no recuerdo fue en qué momento desapareció Ino, en qué momento apareció Sasuke y lo peor de todo no recuerdo que nos había llevado a terminar en esa situación. Y heme aquí con remordimiento de consciencia tratando de carburar mi mente hacia lo de anoche ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Ino? Y lo más importante **¿¡Qué demonios habíamos hecho!**


End file.
